An Exposing Week
by CobaltArms
Summary: One week has passed since Natsuki's revealing dream, and in the course of that week, Natsuki has become extremely exhausted. Can she convince Shizuru to give her a break? ShizNat. Rated Mature because it's themed around mature content.


**Author's note:** Just a small sequel to "An Exposing Dream", the humor level of the story might be a little less. Wrote it to clear my mind a bit. Hope you enjoy, and if there are any errors, I apologize. I gave the story a firm looking over a few times, but that doesn't mean the thing is flawless of any grammar/spelling issues.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Hime, or the characters. I wish, but I don't.

* * *

**The Bedroom of Natsuki's Apartment,  
Seven Days after Natsuki's Exposing Dream:**

"Ara..." Shizuru breathed happily, gazing down into the emerald eyes of her most precious person, as her slender hands continued to explore, and caress the naked figure beneath her.

"Aren't you tired, yet?" The blue-haired girl whimpered in protest, as she started to squirm out from beneath the luscious figure above her.

Shizuru gave a wicked smile, as she maneuvered her body in order to keep the younger female pinned against the bed. "Ara, never too tired to appropriately love my Natsuki."

Emerald eyes closed, and a groan escaped Natsuki's lips. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She wondered to herself mentally, trying to distract herself from the brunette's skillful ministrations. It wasn't that Natsuki didn't enjoy the erotic play between her beautiful lover, and herself... it was more along the lines that Natsuki was dead tired.

They had been at it forever, or so it seemed to Natsuki, but in truth they had only been confined to Natsuki's apartment for a mere week. The brunette had insisted on "blessing" every room in the apartment with their stimulating activities, all the while making sure that Natsuki never left her sight, and each time Natsuki had tried, the older girl had simply found her, and manipulated Natsuki's body into a pool of mush. One of such occasions happened just yesterday when Natsuki had to go to the bathroom...

_Natsuki had been rudely awaken by the urge to go to the bathroom, and as her eyes looked about she took in the sight of the beautiful woman sleeping in front of her, whose arms were wrapped lovingly about Natsuki's waist._

_Natsuki had smiled at the sight, and decided it best, not to wake the sleeping woman. It had taken quite some time for Natsuki to slip out of the protective arms of her lover, and even more time for her to gracefully edge out of bed. Unfortunately, though, Natsuki was not aware of the soreness between her legs, so as soon as she rose from the bed, she soon found herself on the ground, groaning softly, all the while being reminded that her bladder needed to be taken care of._

_Glancing towards the bed to see if Shizuru was awake, Natsuki held her breathe until she realized that Shizuru was still asleep. Smiling at herself in a job well-done, Natsuki waited for her bladder to calm down a bit, before trying to stand up again. This time she was more successful, and soon found herself out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. _

_As Natsuki made her way to the toilet, and began to relieve herself, her mind replayed the events of the passed week, and somehow became unaware of the figure who was calling for her. She had gotten a phone call two days ago from Mai, and the conversation was quite interesting to Natsuki, as it portrayed to the royal pain in her ass - Yuuki Nao. It would seem that the spider was in love with Yukariko, and had entered into a relationship with the former-nun. _

_Natsuki laughed loudly at the red-head's predicament, while thinking, 'Bout time her homophobic ass got what it deserved. Hope it taught her a lesson.' Although her thought pattern suddenly became interrupted by the door of the bathroom being forcefully slammed opened._

"_Eyaahhh!" Natsuki had cried, trying to cover herself up as soon as the door busted open. Her eyes suddenly took in the sight of Shizuru standing before her with a frightened expression etched upon her usually calm face. "Sh-Shizuru! I'm using the bathroom!"_

"_Natsuki!" Shizuru gasped, and with speed which surely outdid light itself, pounced onto Natsuki who was still seated onto the toilet. "My Natsuki don't leave me!"_

"_Shizuru!" Natsuki had shrieked. "I-I'm using the bathroom! Get off of me!!"_

"_Ara," Shizuru said with a grin. "So it would seem, but I do believe Natsuki is done."_

"_Well, y-yes!" Natsuki answered furrowing her brows. "I've been done... Oi, just let me get out of here!"_

"_Ara, I think not, my Natsuki..." Shizuru said grinning and began to perform an encore of the act of "blessing" the bathroom with her most treasured Natsuki. _

"Ne, Shizuru?" Natsuki broke from her train of thoughts, and called out to her arduous lover with a tired voice, only to squeak in a high-pitched tone when Shizuru's hand glided down her stomach towards the apex between her thighs.

"Ara, I'll never tire of that," The chestnut haired woman grinned leaning down to kiss the throat which had elicited such an adorable sound. "What is it, my Natsuki?"

"A-ahh... stop your hand," pleaded Natsuki in a tone equal to that of her squeal. "Pu-please stop the hand... let me talk!"

Shizuru grinned evilly, stopping her hand, and raising up to look down into the beautiful face of her beloved. A mischievous gleam had taken suddenly taken residence within the crimson eyed girl's visage, a gleam which alerted Natsuki that something embarrassing was going to happen.

Gulping down whatever was in her mouth, Natsuki warily spoke, "C-can... we rest for a bit, Shizuru? I'm so exhausted."

"Do not worry, my Natsuki." The older woman quickly assured the younger with a warm affectionate tone. "You may rest when I am done, ne?"

"B-but I can't!" Natsuki whined towards the breathtaking woman above her. "I c-can't do it... I'm so weak, and exhausted."

"Ara?" Shizuru asked leaning down to brush a faint kiss against her beloved's lips. Her hands stopped their ministrations, only to move upwards and grab hold of the blunette's shoulders. "My Natsuki is exhausted then I shall let her rest."

A great sigh of relief was expelled from Natsuki's lips as she gave a grateful smile, yet her smile didn't last long, because Shizuru's voice continued on after watching Natsuki's expression: "But as soon as my Natsuki wakes we'll have to continue this, as Natsuki needs to be reminded of my love."

"Nani?!" Natsuki said looking up at Shizuru with red cheeks, and a look of disbelief. "Yo-how do you think I can forget after all of this?!"

"Natsuki's mind is a fickle of a thing," Shizuru responded with amusement in her voice. Her crimson visage was locked onto an emerald one which became wide, and then narrowed with signs of annoyance, as the blunette's lower lip jutted out slightly. "Ara, Natsuki is pouting!"

"I am NOT!" Natsuki yelled indignantly. "I'm not dense either, _woman_!"

Slightly angry, Natsuki closed her eyes, and "hmph'd" loudly, but her eyes quickly opened as she sensed Shizuru moving, and tugging down the portion of the blanket which covered the blunette's body. "Nani? What are you doing?"

"Looking!" Shizuru said with determination. "I want to find Natsuki's penis!"

"Nani!?" Natsuki yelled again, grabbing hold of the top of the blanket, and trying to cover herself up. "I don't have one, baka!"

Shizuru smirked at the tomato color her beloved had turned, and then said, "Ara, then the pot must be calling the kettle black, ne, Natsuki?"

"Huh?" Natsuki responded keeping a death lock grip onto the blanket. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Natsuki called me a woman, as if it were a degrading rank," Shizuru commented in a nonchalant tone. "But Natsuki forgot that she too is also a woman. A pot calling the kettle black."

Natsuki's jaw had fell open, leaving her speechless as her mind tried desperately to conjure up any sort of retort. Nothing came to mind, but Shizuru's mouth soon was fastened onto Natsuki's in the first steps of a soon to be heated kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, Natsuki just sighed.

"Why do I love you again?" Natsuki weakly mumbled towards Shizuru folding her arms over her chest, yet her words came with no response, as Natsuki had expected.

The blunette after a moment finally looked at Shizuru in confusion, as she realized the brunette before her was crying. The older girl's expression had changed to a look of tenderness, love, and warmth as scarlet eyes locked once more onto emerald.

"Shizuru...?" uttered Natsuki in a confused, yet concerned voice. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"My Natsuki loves me," said Shizuru in a shaken voice. "She finally said it."

"Eh?!"

Shizuru said nothing but pounced onto Natsuki, and began to layer the younger girl's face in butterfly kisses, while her hands began to once again caress Natsuki's body, making Natsuki's thought pattern change to one of: 'Oh no, not again!!'

"Shizuru!" Natsuki whimpered, as she found herself coming to a full circle. "No, stop, Shizuru, I can't!"

"My Natsuki can!" Shizuru stopped with the kisses as she moved a hand to rest upon the blunette's right breast. "If my Natsuki can finally say that she loves me, she can certainly continue on with me.. fufufu."

"Oh gods help me!" Natsuki cried. "Ahhhh!"

* * *

"...As you can see, my faithful Youtube subscribers, the mating season has once began for the Viper, and her wolf..." It was Che's voice talking in a low whisper. "And if you pay close attention, you can see that the wolf never really tires of her Viper."

At this time though, hoots of laughter came from beside the camera, easily recognizable as Yuuki Nao's voice. "Oh god!! You ready for the main event, Chie?"

"Why of course! Your camera ready?" Chie grinned wickedly moving away from the window which exposed the couple inside to both Nao's, and Chie's cellphone.

"Most definitely!" Nao nodded curtly, trying to conceal her laughter.

"Okay. On the count of three... One," Chie started.

"Two..." Nao continued.

"Three!" Chie finished while running in the opposite direction of Natsuki's apartment, while Nao remained behind.

"Hey mutt!" Nao shouted looking into the window, making sure that Natsuki would see her, and the phone in her hand. "This is going on Youtube! A reminder to you not to forget karoake tonight!"

The blunette's eyes darted to the window in disbelief, and quickly turning red, though the look of disbelief didn't last long, no it slowly turned to a look of furious rage. Shizuru's attention had also been drawn to the voyeur who was outside of Natsuki's apartment, yet the former-kaichou didn't seem disturbed. No, Shizuru wasn't disturbed, she was as furious as Natsuki, the only sign which revealed how furious was the glowing scarlet eyes which were locked onto the red-head outside the window.

Nao gulped whatever was in her mouth, as she watched Shizuru's lips move in a single word. Although Nao couldn't hear Shizuru, she knew what those lips were saying 'Kiyohime,' and started to run away from the apartment window as quickly as her legs would carry her.

"Nao!!" Chie called after the red-head who was racing away for her life. "Where are you going! You have a mission to do!"

Shaking her head in disappointment, Chie slowly walked after Nao not noticing the eight headed snake which was following her.

* * *

**Author's Footnote:** The story ended up longer than I had expected. Probably a piece of fluff if anything else. Please enjoy, and review as well.


End file.
